erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki, Natsuki/Kazuto
Rento is currently a 17 year old Vet genin who resides in Konohagakure. Personality Kazuto is a cheerful and boisterous kid. He loves training and his ambition drives him to become the strongest. Appearance Kazuto has spikey black hair with bluish green eyes. He is often seen wearing a red turtle neck shirt and blue pants. Background & Story Kazuto was born in Konohagakure. Both of his parents died from an illness when he was only 4. He was taken in by a man known as Shikato, a retired chuunin in konoha raised him, teaching him basic knowledge of shinobi arts. until At the age of 7, his guardian, Shikato, was killed by a Samurai who was raiding the village. Kazuto somehow survived the attack but was brutally injured and left to die. He was however saved by someone who transported him to the hospital where he recieved treatment. The genin eventually was at full strength again, however, he was all alone in the world with no one to watch him. Kazuto lived homeless in between the alley's, each day being worse than the last. At the age of 9, When all hope seemed lost, Jakuchu Azura saved the kid from poverty and gave him a home. When Natsuki/Kazuto was about age 10 he enrolled to the academy by Kane Hikonaru.The first class was where he was reading about the villages history.He met a kid named Tau, Scyezo and Hazashi .They were the best friends of his life.One day in the academy while he walked outside when he finished class he noticed the fire outside of the academy and heard a loud boom.He got really lucky not to get burned but he saw as people in the academy got out with burns.It was alot of sad experiences to him.A day later,While the academy was trying to recover he met this guy named Shirai Inuzuka, Kazuto/Natsuki thought that he was really strict and never talked to him that much forever.A few weeks later the exams came.He got really excited,He hoped that he passed.When the results came in he noticed that he failed.He didn't had faith in him but tried to talk to Uchiha, Sae'ven about why he didn't pass.Sae'ven was so busy that he didn't care no more and waits until another exams has came.He also met a Hyuuga who was mysterious, named Yuri. Once the 2nd exams has come for him he was excited hoping that he failed again.This time he passed and he was really happy.He would train to his limits and never falls down by an opponent.When he was about 14 years old he noticed people were dying and suffering from a random murder.He got really scared but tried to be brave and stands up for himself.The Hokage,Jakachu made a meeting in the scare.Trying to lure the murderer into the meeting.He made all of the shinobi's and villagers line up into 7 people.Rento got real scared about if someone was about to backstab him. This kid named zero ran away,They didn't know much by then because they were dismissed from the meeting, Although The hokage and other shinobi's searched for the murderer around the village.They didn't find the murderer but one day they found that Godric Uchiha was behind this,The hokage promised to protect the leaf village,But instead he left the village and others for a Chuunin exams.Natsuki/Kazuto decided that he didn't want to go because he was not ready and too weak to fight.They left Oyashiro in charge of the village to protect them incase of any attacks and murders.half of the year later when the chuunin exams was not finished Kazuto/Natsuki thought of making a move for himself that would help him through battles and life.He made a technique called "Wind style:Kutorendon" And trained it,But it was too difficult for him to make Although si nce he has alot of faith of himself he decided that he would train it for 3 weeks until he can master it if not about 4 weeks.One day when Oyashiro held a meeting he told all of them that they may be seeing some murderers by samurai's They got real worried but didn't stop them from worrying to much when they were trainning.(To be continued) Trivia *Kazuto looks similar to that of Naruto Uzumaki, However the worlds of the shinobi are completely different. Category:People